


hair growth

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [107]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Gen, Platonic Starco - Freeform, Svtfoe, Trans Female Character, Trans Girl Marco Diaz, Trans Marco Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Marco loves the way her hair is growing.Mtf Marco.





	hair growth

Marco stood in front of the bathroom mirror, studying every small detail of her face, like she had done countless of times before. As usual, she had those brown eyes, that mole, and a pretty okay looking base for a face. Before, she had completely hated it, but now, when she had finally started to let her hair grow out, it framed it in a new, feminine way.

 

Yes, her hair was still short for female standards, barely covering her jawline, but it was there, and she loved to put hairclips in it.

 

It was relaxing, like a weight had finally lifted from her shoulders. When she looked into a mirror, she finally saw herself looking back, something she never had thought possible before.

 

Being a girl rocked, and she loved every second of it.

 

As she continued to study herself in the mirror, the door opened and in came Star, her hair was a big mess, proving that she just woke up.

 

“Hey Marco, my girl. What’s up?” she asked her best friend, before using her wand to make her hairbrush float into the air.

 

“Eh, not much. Just looking at myself, my hair is getting a bit wavy as it grows and it’s so exciting.”

 

Star smiled.

 

“I’m so proud of you Marco, you’re an amazing girl and the best friend I’ve ever had. I’m just glad you’re happy.”

 

“Thanks Star, it means a lot.”

 

“No need to thank me. But later, can I do your makeup? I really want to teach you how to do good looks.”

 

Marco smiled.

 

“Of course Star.”


End file.
